polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Spanish Empireball
Spanish Empireball |nativename = Imperio Españolbola|founded = 1492|successor = First Spanish Republicball|ended = 1975|image = Spanish Empire No Background.png|government = Monarchy (1492-1873, 1874-1931, 1939-1975 (de jure only)), Republic (1873-1874, 1931-1939), Francoist Dictatorship (1939-1975(De facto))|personality = Selfish, Greedy, REMOVE NATIVES!!!|language = Spanish|capital = Madridball|affiliation = Empire|religion = Catholicball|friends = USAball (sometimes)|enemies = Pirates Franceball Portugalball 1ball 3ball 7ball 8ball USAball (sometimes)|likes = Conquering land, killing natives, gold, glory and God, gold, him having gold, getting gold, gold, Conquistadores, Tercios, Cross of Burgundy|hates = Kebab, 1balls, 3balls, 7balls, 8balls|predecessor = Crown of Castileball Crown of Aragonball|intospace = No|bork = ¡Esclavitud Esclavitud!|notes = IM NOT A BASEBALL!|reality = Spanish Empire}}Spanish Empireball was one of the first colonial empires. It was a monarchy and a republic. History Spanish Empireball born in 1492, when Spainball discovered Americas. Since then, it conquered a lot of places, but in 1976, they lost their last colony, Western Saharaball, and died (though lives on as Spainball). Sometimes is accepted that they disappeared after the death of the last of the Habsburg kings in 1700, or after losing their last American colony, Cubaball in 1898. However if the Canary Islands, The Balearic Islands and the two cities of Spain north of Monaco are considered overseas territories with special status allowing them to vote then Spanish Empireball is still alive (or would it just be that they became Spain?). Family * Crown of Aragonball - Father ** Kingdom of Naplesball, Kingdom of Sicilyball and Kingdom of Sardiniaball - Half Brothers/Adopted Sons. My father had them during his adventures in pizza clay before he married mom. Naples had got independent but Crepes invaded his clay and dad had to save him. I then became their boss. *** Maltaball - Nephew/Adopted Son. Used to be part of Sicily's clay until I gave them to some profesional kebab remover's to help me fight Ottoman scum. They swore loyalty and became direct vassals. They even gave me an eagle each year to celebrate! ** Roussillonball - Half Brother. Used to be a part of me I inherited from dad until the Crepes stole him. * Crown of Castileball - Mother * Kingdom of Portugalball - Uncle. I let him crash on my couch after his king died figting Kebab and his economy collapsed and he still rebelled! * Kingdom of Navarreball - Aunt. Mom took her clay while I was still little. * Archduchy of Austriaball, Holy Roman Empireball - Adopted Brothers. Austria had taken over joined with HRE a while ago by using their royal house, the Habsburgs. Through some marriage pacts my parents planned, I was brought over to the fold! We shared all shared the same monarch, Carlos I von Habsburg, for a while. We split after he died, but we remained allies against Kebab, Crepes and heretics until my Habsburgs died of incest. Unfortunately, HRE was full of Heretics and that dragged me into a bunch of wars. ** Habsburg Netherlandsball - Adopted Nephew/Adopted Brother/Adopted Son. Was part of HREball but Austria made him a direct part of the Habsburg hold. His ruler, who was also the heir of Austria and HRE, was Carlo's dad, so we joined the Habsburg team together. He was kind of the little brother, so after we split, Austria kept HREball and I kept him. But unfortunately, he got a bunch of Heretics and rebelled. Part of him became Dutch Republicball, but I managed to kept the Southern part for a while. He had a cool flag he got from Duchy of Burgundyball, which I decided to keep. *** Spanish Netherlandsball - Adopted Son. He's the part of the Netherlands I kept. I had to give him back to Austria when I ran out of Habsburgs. He's now Belgiumball and Luxembourgball. ** Franche-Comtéball - Adopted Son. Part of the Habsburg domain. Got him after Carlos died. He's inside of Crepe clay so he was useful when going to war with them. ** Duchy of Milanball - Adopted Nephew/Adopted Son. He was Holy Roman Empireball's son but he was conquered by the Crepes. I decided to adopt him after Austriaball and I drove them back. * - Sultanate of Tunisball - Adopted Son. Never really liked him, but he rebelled against Ottoman so I decided to make him my vassal after he helped me conquer Tunisball. Eventually lost him to the Ottoman. * Louisianaball- Adopted Son. Took him from Crepes. * Dominican Republicball - First Son. He's doing pretty good. * Cubaball - Son. Became a commie in college. * Puerto Ricoball - Son. Gringo Bastars stole him. * La Floridaball - Son. USAball also stole him. He's gon addictive to meth and became weird. They can keep it. * First Mexican Empireball - Son. Demanded independence while screaming "YoUR NOt mY ReAL daD!" He's since lost almost half his clay, became a drug dealer and is always trying to break into his neighboor's backyard. Well done, son. You sure showed me... ** Republic of Texasball and California Republicball - Grandsons. Got anexed by USAball almost immediatly. ** El Salvadorball, Guatemalaball and Hondurasball - Grandsons. Somehow they became bigger disasters than Mexico. ** Nicaraguaball - Grandson. Not as much of a disaster as his brothers, but Cubaball influenced him and made him commie. ** Costa Ricaball - Grandson. The only one of Mexicoball's sons that's actually doing well for himself. * Gran Colombiaball - Son. BOLIVAR TRAIDOR HIJO DE PUTA, THIS CLAY IS MINE. Anyway, he lost a lot of clay and got a drug problem like Mexico did, but is doing better than him. We're trying to reconect. ** Panamaball - Grandson. I wanted to give him a cannal way back. ** Colombiaball - Grandson. Became a drug dealer just like Mexico ** Ecuadorball - Grandson. ** Venezuelaball - Grandson. He also became commie, but he's colapsed. Future Colombian clay. * Viceroyalty of Peruball - Son. Currently Peruball ** Chileball - Grandson. * Viceroyalty of Rio de la Plataball - Son. Currently Argentinaball ** Boliviaball - Grandson. ** Paraguayball - Grandson. ** Uruguayball - Grandson. * Philippinesball - Son. I defended him against Samurai pirates. * Spanish Formosaball - Son. * Equatorial Guineaball - Daughter. * USAball - He is my son I had with UKball, mixed with Anglo and Hispanic genes. ¡¡¡REMOVE ANGLO!!! * Western Saharaball - Son. Became independent only to be anexed inmediatly (JAH!) but retains the family tradition of fighting Moros. * Spanish Moroccoball, Sidi Ifniball - Adopted Sons. I stol--ahem, adopted them from Moro clay. How to drawCategory:Empire Spanish Empireball adopted this flag when she was in a dynastic personal union with Burgundyball (original flag) even if this one stayed in Franceball: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a red cross of Burgundy (an X cross with some protrusions) # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery l9qo329y01f21.png|artist: Wolfie_Peregrine U61tkkratl121.png|credit from daydream_bouya UMMGFDw.png|credit from gutavuh Arauco War.png Spanish Empire No Background.png What if you had the power to conquer the world.png Españaball - blanda.png 'mNjgLS1.png 'gd9jxa2.png Germany_Spain_Spanish_Empire.png 'difY7rG.png 'rVc7Klw.png|Reconquista time Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_2.png Anglo-Spanish_War.png EeztZoU.png 'mtXA6m4.png 'uk3BUYc.png El Gran Carlemany.png GZ9WEWw.png 9lxE5Va.png Bonfire nite.png SwDo9ID.png History of Europe.png sPAIN.png History of Phil.jpg History of Kiribati and Tuvalu.png Amigos Forever.png Habsburgboi.png Bdo4HmQ.png C0miXua.png }} zh:西班牙帝国球 Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Catholic Category:Kebab Removers Category:Europe Category:America Category:North America Category:South America Category:Central America Category:Caribbeans Category:Asia Category:Oceania Category:Moroccoball Category:Mexicoball Category:USAball Category:Peruball Category:Colombiaball Category:Argentinaball Category:Chileball Category:Uruguayball Category:Venezuelaball Category:Paraguayball Category:Boliviaball Category:Taiwanball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Portugalball Category:Philippinesball Category:Guaraní Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Marshall Islandsball Category:Micronesiaball Category:Belgiumball Category:Canadaball Category:Alaskaball Category:Cubaball Category:Floridaball Category:Texasball Category:Bahamasball Category:Turks and Caicosball Category:Jamaicaball Category:Dominican Republicball Category:Haitiball Category:United States Virgin Islandsball Category:British Virgin Islandsball Category:Anguillaball Category:Saint-Martinball Category:Sint Maartenball Category:Saint-Barthélemyball Category:Sababall Category:Sint Eustatiusball Category:Saint Kitts and Nevisball Category:Antigua and Barbudaball Category:Montserratball Category:Guadeloupeball Category:Dominicaball Category:Martiniqueball Category:Saint Luciaball Category:Barbadosball Category:Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball Category:Grenadaball Category:Trinidad and Tobagoball Category:Bonaireball Category:Arubaball Category:Puerto Ricoball Category:Italyball Category:Franceball Category:Luxembourgball Category:Maltaball Category:Guatemalaball Category:El Salvadorball Category:Hondurasball Category:Costa Ricaball Category:Panamaball Category:Ecuadorball Category:Equatorial Guineaball Category:Brazilball Category:Red White Category:Albertaball Category:Neapolitan Speaking Countryball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Thalassocracy Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Empireball Category:Spainball Category:Monarchy Category:Bermudatriangle Category:Christian Category:Characters